


Hard Day's Night

by Vita_Orlando



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Murakawa Connection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_Orlando/pseuds/Vita_Orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko is translating his internationally acclaimed literary trilogy into English and wants his favorite literary editor back, but Onadera has his hands full in the Emerald department. Can Misaki handle taking over for a full fledged manga editor already?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revision of a work begun over on FF a couple years ago. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

"Oi, Misaki." Usagi dragged Suzuki-san down the stairs, dark circles clearly visible under his eyes. Not a good sign at all so early in a project. Misaki wondered if his surprise was a sign that he really didn't know all that much about this business yet. Usagi was still speaking, but Misaki had no idea what the hell he was saying because it was all quick, natural English.

"Usagi-san! Speak Japanese so I can understand you." Misaki called.

"Ah, sorry. Got stuck for a moment. It's not important. I was ranting about my damned editor. How the hell is she supposed to help me with an English translation when her English is absolute shit." Usagi gently set the bear on the couch and then lounged dramatically.

"Ah, don't be so hard on Aikawa-san, can't she find someone to help?" Misaki asked.

"It's not Aikawa. If it was, you're right, she'd have already found a good consultant. Aikawa does romance. Literary fiction isn't really her area."

"Well, big shot, can't you ask for a different editor?"

"Onadera-san keeps telling me this woman is the best they've got. Honestly, he was a damned fool to let his own son go to Murakawa. That kid is one of the best literary editors in the business. What does it matter that a bunch of plebes were whining about nepotism?"

"You'd better watch your mouth around the plebes, great lord Usami. If the editor you like is at Murakawa, why don't you move your literary work there?"

"Such a good little Murakawa employee." Usagi laughed.

Misaki was mortified. "That's not why I said that."

"I know, but if I do it I'll tell Isaka-san it was your suggestion and let him draw his own conclusions."

"Usagi, I don't want to rely on you for my career." God, this dead horse kept coming back for more. It was the equine zombie of arguments.

"Misaki, I know. I respect that. However, you made a good suggestion based on solid reasoning. I'm not giving you some kind of boost you don't deserve. I'm going to go review my contract with Onadera Publishing. If I end up moving this project, you'll have been the one who influenced me to do it. There's no harm in letting Isaka-san know that. I'd have done the same for Aikawa if she had thought to give me that advice this morning."

Misaki felt his cheeks heat. Had he really done something right? However unintentional it may have been, he felt just a little proud.

"Besides" Usagi continued "While he'll be surprised that it happened so soon, I'm sure this is more or less part of Isaka's long game."

Misaki was pissed. "So, Isaka only hired me to get more hooks into you? Even without you saying anything?"

"You really don't understand anything yet, Misaki."

"Sorry I'm so fucking dumb, then!" Misaki chopped the potato on his cutting board with a little more force than necessary and barely missed slicing his finger in half.

"Misaki." Akihiko slid behind him and took the knife from his hand. "Misaki, that's not it."

Misaki did not try to escape Usagi's embrace. He knew that was useless, but he didn't relax into it either. This was too important. "So what, then?"

"Misaki," Akihiko said more softly, "If you want to be successful in business, you can't just look at what's right in front of you."

"Isaka-san is a brilliant editor, but he's in his current position because he's an even better businessman. The main reason he hired you is because he thinks you'll be worth something as an employee. Hasn't he told you he's impressed that you can handle me? That guy doesn't give idle compliments."

"However," Usagi continued, "Isaka also knows that you are close to me and that as your professional life takes off within Murikawa, your connections there will tie me more closely to his company. He probably had something similar, among other possibilities, in the back of his mind when he took on Onadera; I certainly haven't ever hidden my opinion of his skills."

Jealousy gripped Misaki. The way Usagi said that was just a little suggestive. 'I've really got to stop reading BL' he thought. 'I'm thinking everyone's a homo again.'

"-so what I'm really saying is that when Isaka decides something, he's not just solving an immediate problem. He's planting seeds that might benefit him in the future. He plants as many as he can with every single act because he can't know which ones will bear fruit. A lot of people think he knows more than he does because they don't notice the vast majority of his little schemes don't amount to anything at all."

As usual, the way Usagi explained things made it seem perfectly obvious.

Three days later, Usagi descended the stairs in much better spirits. "Misaki, we're wanted in the office in an hour for a meeting."

"We?"

"Yes. I'm thinking I will move the translation project to Murakawa. You're involved in this now."

"Seriously? I haven't even started there yet." Misaki felt panic rising. "Shit! What the hell am I going to wear?"

"Calm down Misaki, you do have a lot to learn, but I doubt it will be as intimidating as you think." Usagi ruffled his hair. "And weren't you the one who was just all fussy because I bought you a work wardrobe? Wear the dove Brioni, second to the darkest violet dress shirt, that olive tie with the brighter cross weave, and the Twin Turbines."

Showered and dressed, Misaki took stock of himself in the mirror. "Isn't this a little too much?" Beside Usagi's rather plain, impeccably tailored look, Misaki felt like he looked too much like a peacock for his first big business meeting.

"Nope." Usagi was, as usual, beyond confident. "Misaki you look so young. In something more classic you'd come off like a fifteen year old who went digging in his dad's closet. This is better, pretty and precocious in the best way. Trust me. I wouldn't let you alone anywhere near that office, work or no. That damned Mangaka is always lurking around you these days."

"Usagi," Misaki was tired of this conversation, too. "I've rejected him already. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm still not so sure about that. I trust you. I don't trust him." Usagi gave a wicked smirk. "I hope he's there. One look at you today and he'll fucking come in his pants, but you had better stick close to me. I want it to be perfectly obvious that you are mine." He embraced Misaki from behind, his half-hard cock rubbing intriguingly against his lover's backside before he sighed and retreated. "I'm almost glad we don't have time now. If we did you'd be out of that again in a minute and I just want to look at you."

Misaki shut his eyes and squirmed out of Usagi's hold. His cheeks were on fire. "Got that out of your system for now? You'd better not be all pervy during my first hour at my real job! If you do anything weird, I will seriously sleep in my own bed with the door locked for a whole week, I swear."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I'm done for now. Just be prepared because I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home." Usagi leaned over and growled in Misaki's ear. "I don't think you really understand. Misaki has always been cute, but grown-up Misaki is damned hot. I have it on good authority that every single person who will be in our meeting likes men at least occasionally. Pay attention to their reactions and maybe you'll understand why I need to be so careful with you."

Misaki suddenly felt like he might be walking into a nightmare. "Usagi-san. Seriously, why are you still thinking that everyone in the world is a homo?"

"You know how I was saying Isaka plants seeds everywhere? It's not all business. Professional factors being equal, if he has a choice between working with an attractive man who might bed him and somebody else, well, who can blame him really? I get quite a few ideas for my BL novels from that place. Aikawa's usually in the know about what's going with the Murakawa guys. Take her out for a drink sometime. You should get the lay of theYou should get the lay of the land. Work relationships are tricky in any company. The fact that more than half the Murikawa employees are screwing each other or the authors can occasionally complicate things a bit."

"No way." Misaki said. "Aikawa is at least as bad as you are about making up weird homo fantasies about people."

Usagi shrugged. "Publishing can be a tense industry. I like to think it's a form of stress relief. Anyway, you are definitely not one to talk 'Mr. already screwing the talent before you even joined up'." Misaki rolled his eyes. More like 'the talent' was screwing him regardless of what he thought about it. "Come on. We shouldn't be late for this." And with that, Usagi exited the flat leaving Misaki to catch up.

"You know, you're not really my type, chibitan, but damn." Isaka kicked back, balancing dangerously on the back legs of his chair, one foot casually propped on the conference table. Asahina stood behind his boss with a patient expression.

Akihiko scowled. Cute as Misaki's blush was, this really wasn't quite the time to be tormenting him.

"Asahina, where the hell is Takano? It's not like him to be late."

"Cycle just ended. He looked like he was finally heading home when I went out to pick up your coffee this morning. Emerald will likely be dragging today."

Scant moments later, a tall, surprisingly young man who could only be the Emerald editor-in-chief strode into the room, followed by Onodera. "Speak of the devil." Isaka grinned.

"Morning, Takano." Isaka nodded. "Akihiko, I don't think you've yet had the pleasure of meeting Masamune Takanao, editor-in-chief of Emerald."

"Usami-sensei," Takano bowed. "It's an honor."

"Likewise." Akhiko smiled, but watched Takano's eyes carefully. "And this is my good friend and roommate Misaki Takahashi

"So you're the newbie. Huh?" Takano asked fixing on Misaki over the rims of his glasses.

"Ah. Yes, sir." Misaki bowed.

"Isaka, is this a joke?" Takano looked at his boss with narrowed eyes..

"I don't follow."

"Listen, I thought this one was a little green when you sent him to me." He nodded towards Onodera. "But is this kid even out of school yet?"

"Chibitan, you done school by now?"

"Ah, n-not quite." Misaki stuttered. He jumped when Takano's fist hit the table.

"I suppose that's why you're still part-time." Isaka muttered mostly to himself.

"Don't tell me you're trying to pull Onodera and give me a completely untrained part-timer as a replacement? I can't pull off a lot, Isaka-san, but I'm not a miracle worker, you know."

Akihiko gave Misaki's shoulder a quick squeeze. His confidence hadn't been all that great coming in to this meeting.

"Calm down, Takano." Isaka laughed and resumed rocking his chair like a bored teenager. "That's not what I'm suggesting at all. I'm not moving Onodera out of Emerald. However, Usami-sensei will be significantly expanding the scope of his contract with Marukawa on the condition that Onodera edits his translation projects.

"I propose splitting Onodera's time 60/40 between Emerald and literature. In oder to make up for his limited availability, I will be assigning Takahashi to Emerald where he will help with Onodera's tasks and serve as a kind of apprentice. And really, Takano, do you think I'd give you someone who couldn't handle the work? While its true that Takahashi-kun doesn't have editing experience, he has a natural talent for managing Marukawa's most difficult authors."

Takano tugged Onodera roughly to the side. Akhiko watched a brief, tense discussion between the two. When they separated, Takano looked to Isaka and said. "80/20."

"We'll do 70/30. Final." Isaka shrugged.

The scowl hadn't left Takano's face since they'd begun. Akihiko felt the man's glare trying to burn through him. The guy was probably intimidating if you gave a shit what other people thought. Akihiko assessed the man and then ignored him completely. If the death glare was anything to go by, Aikawa's suspicion that there was something going on between him and Onadera seemed quite likely.

Akihiko wouldn't give Takano the satisfaction of a response, but the feeling was certainly mutual. Misaki did seem to have a type, after all. Takano was obviously clever and less obviously kind, with a cool, prickly façade. Emerald's editor in chief was drop dead gorgeous too. The man turned to Misaki. "You'd better learn quick, kid. No one in emerald has time to baby you."

Misaki practically vibrated with trembling optimism. "I'll do my best, sir!"

The hard set of Takano's mouth didn't change, but Akihiko was not fond in the slight softening around the man's eyes. Clearing his throat, he caught Takano's attention and returned a scowl of his own. The ghost of a question flitted over Takano's face. Akihiko straightened his spine and nodded. "Takano-san, I do appreciate your flexibility in letting me borrow Onodera-san. I understand that a man of his caliber is quite difficult to come by, and I assure you, I'll do my best toreturn him to you as soon as practicable."

Takano smiled slightly. "It's for the good of the company, of course, Usami-sensei. I only hope that I can give Takahashi-kun here a good start in his career. I understand you've rather taken him under your wing."

And it was done. An exchange of hostages, so to speak.

"Onodera, you're responsible for the kid's training, so you'd better get to it." Onodera looked like he was going to protest, but Takano cut him off. "You know enough to train him because I say you do. Don't fuck it up."

"Perfect." Isaka said. "Guess we're done here. Onodera, you've got one week with Takahashi before you start on Usami-sensei's project."

Misaki watched Takano stride out of the room. Why on earth did his new boss have to be so scary?

"Don't look so alarmed." Onodera-san said "He's a hard-ass, but if you're willing to work hard and you aren't an idiot, he'll have your back."

"I promise I'll do my best." Misaki added, feeling like he was in over his head already.

"Well, let's go down to Emerald." Onodera nodded towards the door. "Even though you might not get to meet anyone. The other guys probably aren't in yet. We ended really late yesterday. This morning, actually."

Misaki stopped in door to Emerald. He had never been in here before, and he was quite surprised to be assaulted by the pink glow. The collection of teddy bears and dolls rivaled Usagi's.

"Good morning!" Misaki saw a brightly smiling young man clearing off his desk. "Onodera, you're here early. Weren't you last to leave this morning."

"Ah yeah, but I had a meeting. Mino-san, this is Misaki Takahashi. He'll be working with me for a few months to support my Emerald duties while I handle a project for literature. Takahashi-kun this is Kanade Mino."

Misaki liked Mino immediately. It was nice to see that one could be an editor without a sour attitude. Onodera also began tidying up, and Misaki jumped right in. The room certainly needed it. That said, it wasn't near the level of disaster Usagi's office frequently reached. After several minutes, he noticed both editors looking at him, realized he was humming softly, and stopped, self-conscious.

Onodera-san was looking at him with irritated amazement. Mino-san grinned wide. "Are you even human?" Onodera asked, scanning the room. "You managed to put the whole place back together in no time without actually disturbing anyone's files."

Misaki felt his face growing hot as he straightened a blue ribbon holding blond curls off a porcelain doll's painted face. He shrugged. "Ah-sorry. I didn't mean to butt in or anything. It's just a habit. Usag- I mean, Usami-sensei's place gets much worse. I'm kind of like his live-in housekeeper or something."

Misaki was suddenly glad he blushed so easily, because to his great relief, he couldn't get any redder when someone he hadn't yet met quipped from the doorway "yeah, mostly his 'or something' I think."

"Don't mind him, he's just pissed because he still looks youngest" Onodera said to Misaki. "Kisa-san, Misaki Takahashi will be working with me here while I help out on a literature project."

"Shouta Kisa," the newcomer said, bowing slightly. "Welcome to our little pink castle, Mi-chan." Misaki couldn't help thinking that Onodera was right. Kisa looked like he might be in high school, but he must be at least in his mid-twenties.

A serious, handsome man in a suit came in a few moments later. Onodera introduced him as Yoshiyuki Hatori. Misaki thought, at first, that he seemed almost as intimidating as Takano-San, but he gave a polite bow and offered to help Misaki learn more about Emerald.

"Have you read Emerald before, Takahashi?" Onodera asked.

"Not really." Misaki replied.

"Well, I want you to come with me to meet with an author tomorrow. She's really been struggling with the next installation in her series, so why don't you get caught up on 'Candy Apple Kiss' and then tell me what you might suggest to her."

"O-oh okay." Misaki started pulling out old volumes of Emerald that included the series. It had only been going on for about two years, and there wasn't an update in every issue, so the stack was manageable. He was surprised when he closed the most recent installation and realized that most of the morning had passed.

"So, what do you think?" Onodera asked a few moments later.

"Well," Misaki answered, feeling incredibly nervous, "I'm not really an editor or anything like that yet, but as a reader, I feel like the character who is clearly supposed to be the love interest is not very likeable, which makes it hard for me to really excited about the main character ending up with him."

To his surprise Onodera gave him a quick nod. "That's what I thought, too. The problem is, Akari-San really doesn't want to make him less of a bad boy type, but she's having trouble going forward as things are."

Misaki couldn't help feeling a bit bad for the poor mangaka. He knew what those kind of blocks looked like. He'd seen Usagi stuck more than once. Usually he tried to use Misaki as a distraction when that happened, but he couldn't really settle down until he'd worked through whatever block he was having. Once he'd even been too agitated to follow through with the perv moves he was putting on Misaki. Ijuuin seemed to have similar moods at times. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to help an author through that kind of problem. Especially someone he didn'teven know.

"Are you alright?" Onodera asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry." Misaki replied quickly. "I just know how hard the authors struggle, and I don't really know how to help."

"Well," Onodera said, "being able to tell what isn't working is an important step. Every editor and author have a different kind of relationship, so how you actually communicate depends who you are working with and what their personality is like. Akari-san can be tricky. She's either overconfident or thinks she can't do anything right. You don't have to say anything much when we meet unless you want to."

The rest of the day passed in a whirlwind of seemingly minor tasks, but by the end of it, Misaki realized there was a lot more to working on manga than he'd experienced as a part-timer. He arrived home feeling dead tired, but when he opened the door and saw Usagi sitting on the sofa, obviously waiting for him with a tense expression, he forgot his exhaustion.

"Is everything alright?" Misaki asked.

"I missed you." Usagi pulled Misaki down onto his lap and hugged him close.


	2. The best laid, etc.

Takano leaned his head back against his pillow for a long minute and then sat up again. Sleep wouldn't come for him any time soon. He needed a promise, some kind of guarantee before he sent Ritsu off to the dangerously handsome Usami and the world of literature. Takano could handle losing his most promising editor. He'd always known that literature was the better fit for Onodera anyway. He couldn't handle losing Ritsu. They weren't even properly a couple this time, but if Ritsu left again it might seriously kill him. He probably wouldn't care if it did.

Usami obviously had Takahashi. Then again, god-like genius millionaires weren't incredibly well known for their faithfulness. Hadn't Takano himself thought, when Takahashi and Onodera had both looked up at him yesterday with wide-eyed surprise, that they made a rather intriguing matched set? Such a passing whim was nothing to be concerned about, but what if Usami had the same thought? Ritsu had made it abundantly clear on more than one occasion that he considered them nothing more than sex friends, which meanthe didn't have any obligation to say no to other offers. Unacceptable. Takano would have to extract some kind of concession from Onodera.

It took three phone calls and a couple of idle threats before Ritsu actually made his way over to Takano's apartment. He wondered, not for the first time, if his first girlfriend's vitriolic wish that he end up with someone as stubborn as himself hadn't doomed him for life. Ritsu had showed up not too long after that rather dramatic break-up, after all.

"This better actually be about work."

"Of course it's about work. You're all day with Usami-sensei tomorrow. I need to know if Takahashi is ready." That much actually was true, of course.

"He'll be alright. He's great at all the photo-composition stuff, very quick and precise. He's no genius, but his instincts aren't bad. And Isaka was right, he's a natural with the authors, especially the ones who need extra encouragement. Anyway, I'm only going to be out a day and a half each week."

"For now."

"Right. It's just a temporary project." Onodera's expression was quizzical.

"Right." Takano muttered. "I wish you didn't have to spend so much time with that guy, though."

"Who, Usami-sensei?"

Takano nodded, knowing that like all his begging, this wouldn't likely amount to anything. "Just give in and be my boyfriend already. I want to know that if he tries something, you'll have a reason to say no."

"What?!" Onodera clearly found the idea that such a thing might happen patently ridiculous. "It might be news to you, but some people actually can separate their work and personal lives. I worked with Usami-sensei for three years without anything of the kind ever coming up. Besides, he's been living with Takahashi since I've known him, I think they're. . . you know . . .involved."

Takano couldn't help laughing. "Obviously."

"No, they're boning. Definitely. I gave the kid half a smile in our meeting on Monday morning, and I thought Usami was going to kill me."

Onodera scowled. "Well, I don't know for sure. Stop pretending like you do. He said 'roommate' but I always thought that seemed kind of unlikely. Why would a notoriously reclusive millionaire have a roommate? For a while I really thought I must be mistaken. He's cute as button, but Takahashi doesn't seem to have much to offer in that relationship."

"Oh?" Takano wanted to know where this was going. It would be good to know what Ritsu thought made a good match.

"Well, Usami is Usami, and Takahashi is kind of ordinary."

Takano decided that wasn't an incredibly comforting answer. "Okay?"

"After spending the week with him, though, I kind of get it. There's something about Takahashi."

Definitely not comforting, so Takano wasn't about to let himself get side tracked. "So you told me he won't try to seduce you, not that you won't say no if does."

"Because he's not going to!"

"But if he comes on to you what will you say?"

"He's not going to! Just drop it already. You're not tricking me into saying we're together over something that doesn't even have a remote possibility of occurring."

Takano decided he'd better change his tactics. "I'd rather you love only me, but can you at least promise that if he tries to seduce you, you'll tell him we're a package deal?"

"WHAT?!" Ritsu was really sputtering now. "This conversation is not happening. You have finally cracked, Takano-san."

Takano grabbed Onodera by both wrists and trapped him against the wall. "Promise. Me." He said punctuating each word with a stolen kiss.

"No!"

"I'm not letting you go until you do."

Several hours later, Takano pressed his forehead against the cool glass of his window and watched the moon complete its westward journey across the sky. Ritsu never had promised, and Takano ultimately couldn't resist him long enough to actually force the issue. At least he'd confirmed nothing had happened between those two in the past.

Takano was probably just being paranoid, but he couldn't let it go. Maybe because In the back of his mind, he knew that Usami was probably a better match for Ritsu. Hell, Usami was such a prince, Onodera's family might favor such a connection, even with a man. Takano would have to be on his guard, especially since Ritsu clearly didn't see the need for caution.

Takano decided he could be benevolent and offer some one-on-one instruction to help Takahashi's career along. He could find out what kind of threat Usami was along the way.

Onodera rolled over, found himself settled against a deeply slumbering Takano and nearly jumped out of his skin. He'd done it again. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a sign of stupidity that his nerves hadn't yet adjusted to the fact that nine times out of ten if he was waking up in an honest-to-goodness bed, it was probably his boss's. His habit of passing out wherever he happened to land was as bad as ever, but Takano usually maneuvered them to bed well before that point, or carried him in later.

It seemed inordinately lucky that he managed to wake up before Takano. He usually didn't get to escape their morning afters quite so easily. When he caught sight of the clock, he suddenly felt a lot less lucky. "Takano-san! Wake up!"

"Don't wanna."

"It's almost ten."

"Shit."

"Exactly."

Despite the mad scramble to get showered-together was definitely not faster-and then dressed, Takano seemed to be in a much better mood this morning. In fact, the dazzling smile he gave Takahashi when they spotted the young man getting out of Usami's car was enough to make Ritsu just a bit nervous. The tension blossomed into inexplicable dread when Usami left his gorgeous car double parked in a rather precarious position and strode over to them.

"Onodera-san," He was saying, "I think I'd prefer to work from the office after all today, but why don't we go for coffee first." Ritsu decided that he could maybe understand why Takano had been a bit on edge. Usami really could be quite charming when he chose to be.

"Of course, sensei." Ritsu nodded and settled into the passenger seat of Usami's car. He glanced at Takahashi, but he seemed to be entirely wrapped up in whatever Takano was saying to him. As much as Ritsu actually did enjoy his work with manga, he had been terribly excited about doing a literature project. Somehow, now only felt an inexplicable sense of foreboding about the whole endeavor.


	3. Playing Field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone. I hope this part isn't too full of errors. I wrote most of it with a toddler crawling all over me, so I did the best I could. I wanted to get it up before I go camping for the holiday weekend. Enjoy!

It had been a long week. Akihiko should have gotten a lot of work done, but he’d spent too much time wondering what Misaki was up to at Murakawa. Apparently, it was going well. Though even after Misaki got home, he dove right into making dinner and then taiyaki, of all the aggravatingly time consuming things. When they finally sat down together on the couch Akihiko smoked while MIsaki chattered about his day.

  
“Onodera-san is really smart.” Misaki was saying, “and the rumors really are true. Even though it’s a shojo manga, all the editors for Emerald are men, and they’re all so handsome.” Akihiko really should be glad Misaki was enjoying his work. He was glad, even if remembering that took a bit of effort at the moment.  
   
Akihiko leaned back to peer at Misaki’s face. The first thing Aikawa had said, when he told her Misaki was going to be working with the Emerald team was a skeptical, “You’re okay with him working in the eye candy department?” He hadn’t thought a lot about it at the time, but now he found himself torn between annoyance and amusement. “You don’t have to gush so much.” He said, unable to quite keep a sour note out of his voice.  
   
“Stop being jealous. It’s not like I’m thinking about any of them like you think I am, you giant pervert.” Akihiko had to laugh. He honestly couldn’t conceive of Misaki doing any such thing. The young man would be red as a tomato all day long if his mind strayed in that direction. “Anyway, are you going to be thinking about Onodera-san like that while you’re working with him?” Misaki said this casually, as if he didn’t care about the answer, but Akihiko knew that to say such a thing, Misaki must have been more than a little worried. Sure, Onodera was nice to look at, but he wasn’t anywhere near as cute as Misaki.  
   
Usagi shrugged and gave a sly smile. He didn’t want Misaki to worry, really but it wouldn’t hurt to goad him a little.. “You always say you don’t want me writing BL about you. If I’m going to avoid that, I need to get inspiration somewhere.”  
   
“Oh.” Misaki sounded deflated.  
   
“Misaki.” Usagi murmured. “If you’d act like a proper muse and give me more material to work with, I wouldn’t ever need to write about anyone else in that kind of way either.”  
  ‘  
“Never mind. It’s fine!” Misaki said, louder than was necessary. He crossed the room and began to put away the leftovers from their dinner.

Akihiko picked up a book and waited. As expected, Misaki came over and put a hand on Akihiko’s shoulder. Akihiko looked up with what he hoped was an innocent expression. “Yes?”

“Umm.’ Misaki’s face was bright red. “It’s not possible for me!” he blurted and thundered up the stairs.

Akihiko smiled. It was enough to know Misaki wanted him, was thinking about him. Sure, his reticence could be aggravating at times, but really it was sweet. And Misaki was relaxing a little as the years went by. Akihiko quietly went up the stairs and into Misaki’s room where he found his lover face down, head buried under his pillow and muttering to himself.

“Misaki.” Akihiko stroked Misaki’s back and reached over to the bookcase by Misaki’s bed. He removed the pillow and waved one of the many coupon books he’d had made next to Misaki’s face. “I know you get shy. That’s what these are for. Come on.” And with that he dragged Misaki to his much larger bed.

Now an alarm was blaring and Misaki was casting an evil expression in his direction. Akihiko had meant to let Misaki sleep, really he had, but one thing led to another and it was early morning before either one of them got any rest.

Akihiko grabbed the alarm and threw it hard enough that the plug came out of the wall. Somehow the awful blaring didn’t stop, though.  
   
“Batteries.” Misaki said as he collected the little alarm clock and returned it to its rightful place on the nightstand.  
   
“Just stay here,” Akihiko growled, grabbing Misaki around the middle. “I’ll support you. You don’t need a job.”  
   
Misaki didn’t even dignify that comment with an answer. He yanked himself out of Akhiko’s grip and started bustling around the room, tidying up and collecting stray items of clothing before stomping off to the bathroom down the hall and closing the door with a decisive click. No doubt he had locked it to keep Akihiko from “ruining” another shower.  
   
Akihiko pulled the pillow over his head, settled into the part of the bed that still smelled like Misaki, and went back to sleep.

“Good afternoon!” Misaki greeted his Emerald coworkers as soon as he arrived after doing some research at school in the morning. He hoped his exhaustion wasn’t terribly obvious. “Would anyone like taiyaki? After all the times we went over Motou-sensei’s manuscript where the main character makes them for her boyfriend, I really wanted to bake some.”

“Aah! Thank you! Takahashi-kun is the best.” Kisa jumped up in excitement. “Oh. Wow. These are really good. Takano-san, can we keep him, please?”

“It was nothing.” Misaki gave a nervous smile. “Oh – there are two kinds. The ones in the other box aren’t as sweet. Those are the type Akihiko likes better.” Misaki had found it felt entirely too strange to call Usagi ‘Usami-sensei’, but he couldn’t very well go around referring to him as ‘Mr. Bunny’ or ‘my landlord’ at Marukawa.

“Oh, wow.” Hatori said. “I don’t really care much for sweets, but these are quite good. Will you share the recipe?”

“Sure.” Misaki shrugged. “I’ll bring it tomorrow.”

“Hmm.” Takano fixed Misaki with a thoughtful expression. “Nice. Takahashi, what do you think about including both recipes in the magazine?”

“Really? Okay!”

“Good. Call the author and run the idea by her. We’ll need a quick sketch or two for that page. Something cute.” Misaki felt really nervous, like he was infringing on the manga somehow, but Motou loved the recipe idea.

Misaki made his way through a pile of Takano’s old storyboard corrections, which was apparently a training exercise he gave to anyone new to manga editing. That was really helpful and it made Misaki feel a little bit better about his skills. Apparently years of reading magna obsessively and then reading all of Usagi’s romance novels, not that he’d ever admit to doing that, actually prepared him pretty well for work with Emerald.

It was well after dark by the time he finished the stack. He hoped Usagi wasn’t upset that he hadn’t come home to make dinner. Even he was still technically part time, work was taking up a lot more of his life over the past couple of weeks. A quick text exchange assured him that all was well. Apparently Usagi and Onodera were still working on their translation and would fend for themselves.

“What do you want for dinner?” Takano was saying into his cell. After a long pause he said “I don’t mind waiting.” Then he sighed and Misaki thought he looked incredibly sad for a moment. “Fine.”

“Takahashi, come on, let’s go get a drink and something to eat.” Misaki thought Takano’s expression was strange for a minute, but maybe he just imagined that because now he was giving a charming smile.

“Ah. Okay.” Misaki answered. He supposed since Usagi was busy anyway, he wouldn’t mind if Misaki was a little later getting home.

Misaki sipped his beer, careful not to drink too much.

“So, how did you end up with Usami-sensei?” Takano was asking.

“Living with him, you mean?” Misaki asked. Takano nodded, but his expression was definitely funny. “Well, he was really close friends with my brother when they were in high school. My brother raised me since I was eight – so when I needed a place to stay while I went to university, Akihiko offered to let me stay with him in exchange for doing the housekeeping and cooking and such.”

“Oh?” Takano looked confused. “As a full time editor you definitely won’t have time for that. Are you looking for a place of your own?” Misaki’s face fell.

“Well,” Misaki laughed nervously. “He’s-ah-definitely not kicking me out or anything, but yeah, I’m trying to figure that out.” He really didn’t want to get into this conversation. His boss definitely did not need to know about his relationship with Usagi. Takano’s eyebrows raised at this, and Misaki really wished he could tell what the man was thinking. He looked a little sad again. “I’m sorry if I’m overstepping, Takano-san, but is something wrong?”

“Hmm?” Takano seemed a little distracted.

“You seemed sad when you couldn’t make plans with whoever you were talking to earlier, and you just looked a little down.”

Takano sighed. Takahashi seemed very easy to talk to for some reason, or maybe it was the several double Hibiki’s he’d downed since they’d been out. “The person I love is spending an awful lot of time with someone who I think might be more their type than I am.”

“Oh.” Takahashi patted Takano on the arm. The gesture should have been awkward, but it was actually pretty comforting. “I’m sorry. Sounds like someone you’ve loved for a long time.”

“Ten years. I fell in love with them in high school. And when we met again after all that time, they didn’t even remember me.”

Misaki’s green eyes glistened with compassion. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

Takano chuckled. He did see what Ritsu meant, there was something about Takahashi that made it seem not so unfathomable that he could seduce someone like Usami. Of course, if he was planning to move out once he started full time, maybe they weren’t together, or not serious. Maybe twenty-two was awfully young to be living with someone in any case.

Takano chuckled. At that age, he’d been trying to ignore everything he felt by sleeping with anyone who’d have him. He hadn’t been very careful back then either. It was pure luck that he didn’t get a disease or have a kid with someone he actually couldn’t stand.

“What?” Misaki asked.

“I was just thinking you seem to have a pretty good head on your shoulders, kid. When I was your age-“ He was cut off by Misaki’s phone ringing, the ring tone was, of all things, the theme song from a BL anime that had been popular a little while back Junai something or other, he thought.

“Well, I didn’t ask you to do that!” Misaki was saying. “I’m having a drink with Takano-san, right now, Mr. Bunny.” Bunny? In his somewhat inebriated state, Takano found that entirely too amusing. “He’s my boss! He’s not doing anything like that!” Misaki got up and walked outside for a few moments. He was clearly annoyed.

Misaki sighed and returned to the table he shared with Takano. Usagi insisted on coming to pick him up with Onodera in tow. They were already on their way to Murakawa anyway, apparently not realizing that other people might want to eat something eventually.

Takano seemed very thoughtful when he got back. “Takahashi,” he asked, “what is Usami-sensei like?”

Oh. How many ways there were to answer that question. The most honest answers were too personal to share so he found himself saying, “He likes to get his own way most of the time, and he’s way too interested in odd every day things.”

“Hmm.” Takano looked lost in thought. “His writing has always had a sort of distant tone. I wondered about that.”

“You’ll see more for yourself.” Misaki said. “He’s on his way to pick me up.”

“When will he be here?”

“Soon, probably.” When Misaki said this, he couldn’t help but notice Takano seemed a little too excited. After everything that had happened with Sumi, he had to ask. “Takano-san, where did you go to high school?”

When Takano told him, Misaki was not at all comforted by the thought that it was where both Usagi and Takahiro had gone.

“And this person you loved, were you in the same year?”

“No, we were three years apart.”

Misaki fixed his smile in place and died a little inside. That was about the right age difference. Could the person Takano loved be Usagi? He didn’t want to ask outright. What if it was true? Usagi always said Misaki was the only one for him, but he’d loved Takahiro first, hadn’t he? Takano-san was gorgeous, wicked smart, and almost certainly wasn’t too embarrassed to match Usagi’s pervert-level the way that Misaki obviously could not. He didn’t see how he could compete, but he wasn’t about to give up, either.

“Takahashi?” Takano prodded his shoulder, “Is something wrong?”

“No. Of course not.” Misaki laughed awkwardly and wished his emotions didn’t show so clearly on his face.

A moment later, Takano’s expression changed, and Misaki was glad he didn’t seem to be asking any more questions. Except that from his sad smile, Misaki thought he must clearly be looking at the person he loved. When Misaki turned around to face the door, he saw Usagi striding in with Onodera trailing behind him. It was enough to make him want to cry.


	4. The hardest things

Misaki looked around the freshly scoured penthouse for something to clean, but every square inch of the condo gleamed. The only room he hadn’t touched was Usagi’s office because his writer was in what Misaki liked to think of as full-on-writer mode. Onodera must have really helped the progress of Usagi’s current process yesterday for him to get into that place at such an early stage in a project. Or maybe it was different since he was translating something he had already written.

After they returned home from the restaurant last night, Usagi hadn’t even been compelled to stake his claim on Misaki with anything but a brief, searing kiss that left Misaki cursing himself for how badly his treacherous body craved more. It was just that Usagi had gotten him used to that kind of thing, he definitely didn’t have any urge to stake a claim of his own. Even if Takano-san was interested, Usagi hadn’t seemed to take any particular interest in the man. Thereafter, Usagi had locked himself in his office, and the distant clacking of the keyboard was the only sign that Misaki wasn’t entirely alone in their home. The condo felt cavernously large and not for the first time, Misaki wished Usagi didn’t feel the need for extravagance. Not that, by general Usami standards, the condo was extravagant in the least.

When it became clear that his writer wouldn’t be coming out anytime soon, Misaki retreated to his bedroom and actually dared to take care of his own physical needs. It wasn’t something he needed to handle on his own very often. Even on those occasions when he did, it seemed like Usagi had some kind of radar, and he would appear to first thoroughly embarrass Misaki and then offer what Misaki considered to be overly enthusiastic assistance. Misaki was almost grateful to have a little bit of true alone time, except that he found himself much less satisfied than he’d become accustomed to.

This morning, Misaki had awoken slowly and easily in his own bed, entirely unmolested, which meant that Usagi still focused deeply on his work, and likely continued making good progress. At least, based on the state of his bed, it looked like Usagi-san had slept at least a little. Misaki kept fresh coffee in the carafe and left nourishing finger foods on a tray nearby. Usagi took these things at irregular intervals, but generally when Misaki was off in another part of the house, which meant he wasn’t interested in being distracted. 

Finally, out of sheer desperation, Misaki had actually managed get substantially ahead of schedule on his school work before making dinner. Per their long-standing agreement, Usagi had come down to join him at the table, but as often happened when he was writing a lot, he was lost in his own world somewhere, not really present at all. Misaki served and cleared dinner without troubling the writer with too much conversation. Usagi’s work was important, and this level of focus in his silver haired companion needed to be carefully guarded. If the creative mood broke at the wrong time, it was like the flow of words dammed up somehow and the writer’s block would inspire increasingly eccentric behavior. And then the deadline dodging would begin. Given his role in the current set up with Marukawa, Misaki would feel responsible for nipping that in the bud if he could, and he wasn’t sure he could handle that level of Usagi wrangling during his second week on the job at Emerald. 

With little else to do, Misaki retreated to his room to reread more of The Khan. He’d been going back through the series from the beginning, reading with the input of the many notes Usagi had scattered through the text. Even as the fanboy that he was, there were nuances of characterization and story line that he hadn’t picked up on before. Maybe it was just Usagi’s interpretation, but Misaki found himself fascinated as much by that prospect as by the idea that he really had something new to find in a text he’d been over so many times.

When Misaki went to the bookshelf, he saw that one of his many booklets of “Akihiko Coupons” had migrated to lean in front of his manga. There was a note on the front that simply said “anytime, Misaki” and “anytime” was underlined with three bold strokes. Was this a game? Usagi’s way of being tricky by ignoring him until he asked for attention? Misaki thought that unlikely given his lover’s penchant to indulge any whim he might have. The thorough immersion in work must be real. Even if Usagi meant it – Misaki didn’t doubt he did- “anytime” didn’t take into account all the hell that would follow if he interrupted Usagi-san’s writing. He’d cause problems for many people he cared about, not least Usagi-san himself, by doing such a thing. Usagi might be selfish enough not to mind that, but that only meant Misaki had to be cautious enough for both of them. 

Still, Misaki flipped idly through the pages, wondering if he might find something he could actually use. The beginning of the book, of all the many copies of this book, was mostly bare at this point. That was where the easier things were, what Usagi had jokingly called “level one”. Things like “go on a date” or “hold hands” and even “kiss me”, which almost never stopped at that with Usagi. What was left? “Take a bath with me” Misaki might be able to handle actually presenting that one, but he didn’t really want a bath at the moment. Everything else was far too overtly sexual. 

Misaki’s face felt hot just reading some of the little cards, and damn his body for taking an interest anyway. Some of these he had used before, but never without lead up and some insistent prompting from Usagi-san. Choosing between things Usagi usually liked to do to him when they were already being intimate felt almost natural at this point, especially when he didn’t have to say the words aloud, but Misaki definitely could not just walk into Usagi’s office and drop a coupon that said “lick me everywhere”, which was just about the tamest option he had left. Even thinking about it made him feel so embarrassed that he hid his head under his pillow with a squeaking sound he felt quite glad no one else could hear. 

Of course, as he browsed all the acts he could, theoretically, at least, request of Usagi, it didn’t do a thing to ease his physical condition or his loneliness. Finally, he selected one of the very many versions of “do whatever you want to me” and pulled it carefully free of its page. Misaki quickly got ready for bed, picked up his manga and the coupon and slipped into Usagi’s room. He wouldn’t interrupt Usagi-san’s work, but he’d sleep in the writer’s bed tonight and leave the coupon on the nightstand. If Usagi saw it, fine. If he didn’t, he might do whatever he wanted to anyway, and if neither of those things occurred, at least Misaki would be in the more comfortable of their two beds for the night. 

 

“Onodera!” Ritsu looked up from his phone and saw that Hasegawa had come into the break room. “I hear you’re working with Usami-sensei. I have to admit I’m a little jealous, but it’s great to hear you’re getting into literature again.”

“Oh.” Ritsu blushed a little. “He’s amazing! I feel really lucky that I studied in England so I can help him a with his translation project. I mean, you read his work, and you know he’s a genius, but the translation process is such a window into all the nuance he captures. How to do that in a completely different language for readers who don’t share the same cultural cues, we really get deep into all the differently interpretations of each phrase. There’s just so much there. Not to mention his English is beautiful, he’s got this flawless British accent that gives me chills-“

A loud bang interrupted him and Ritsu nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked up from the daunting pile of paper that had just been slammed in front of him. 

“If you have time to talk about how awesome Usami-sensei is, you have time to handle the slush pile this week.” Said Takano, radiating a mood so foul Ritsu wondered if there might be an excuse not to go ‘back up to Emerald, but he was already being dragged in that direction. 

“See you later!” Hasegawa said, “I really do want to hear more about what Usami-sensei is like. I’ve been reading his work forever.”

“Yeah, later.” Ritsu called. When Takano had yanked him far enough down the hall he muttered. “For fucks sake, don’t take your damn hang over out on me, Takano-san. It’s not my fault you drank half a bottle of whiskey with Takahashi last night.” 

“Isn’t it?” Takano muttered darkly, letting go of Ritsu’s sleeve. “Just do your damn work. If all you’re going to do is fanboy over Usami-sensei, why don’t you just keep your mouth shut. If you don’t want to work on manga anymore, just transfer out already.”

“What?” Ritsu balked, puzzled. “I didn’t ask for this assignment, and I’m not even trying to leave Emerald. I won’t until I’ve mastered shojo manga editing. I already told you that. Is it a problem that I’m enjoying my work?”

“Sounds like that’s not all you’re enjoying.” Takano gave a nasty smirk. “You’d better get through all of that before you leave tonight.”

“Is this all because I said Usami-sensei has a sexy voice?” Ritsu hissed. He’d honestly been surprised at how chilly Takano had been towards Usami last night when he’d picked up Takahashi and left Onodera to ferry Takano’s drunk ass home. When he’d mentioned working with Usami, Takano had fanboyed at least as hard as Ritsu just had about meeting with an author he’d admired for so long. 

“Actually,” Takano’s tone was clipped, “you didn’t say ‘sexy’ before, but yes, I gathered that’s where your mind goes when he talks to you. This is about you and what you want and how long you’re going to keep me crawling after you without giving me anything. Are you waiting for something better to come along? Just give up already. Usami might be like a fairy tale prince compared to me, but you won’t find anyone who loves you more than I do.”

A heavy workload normally made time pass quickly, but this day was dragging. Takano’s foul mood wasn’t limited to Ritsu. He was unusually hard on everyone, even given the fact that all kinds of things seemed to be going sideways and everyone’s workload was heavier because of Ritsu’s partial absence. Takahashi-kun worked hard, but as a brand new member of the team, there was only so much he could do. 

Ritsu wasn’t entirely sure, but he also thought Takano might be avoiding him. He’d noticed partway through the day that he hadn’t had cause to dodge any inappropriately intimate moments. This was a great relief, and should have made it easier to focus on work, but Ritsu found himself lingering just a few seconds longer than necessary whenever he found himself alone in an out-of-the-way place. “Stop it!” He hissed at himself the third time he realized he’d been waiting for Takano to pay him special attention. “I definitely don’t need to be missing that kind of thing.” He shoved a hand through his hair and ducked around the corner to head back to his desk and nearly ran headlong into the very person he’d just been thinking of. He expected the usual molestation but Takano coolly stepped around him and called back over his shoulder “I’m heading out for the day.” 

Ritsu hoped, probably in vain that his surprise didn’t show on his face. “Have a good night.” He called out, cursing the slight tremor in his voice. “This is good.” He muttered to himself. “Just focus on work.” 

Bare moments later, Kisa popped out of the Emerald doorway. “Is Takano-san gone?” he asked in a stage whisper.  
Ritsu nodded.

“Finally. If he yelled at me one more time I seriously couldn’t handle it. What is his problem today? I know he’s not a fan of sharing you with literature but we’ve been through way more stressful times before you started and he never got this bad.”

Ritsu shrugged. Kisa didn’t need to know about his and Takano’s non-relationship. There was nothing to know anyway. The whole office definitely felt more peaceful without an exceptionally agitated Takano hounding them all. That should have made it easier to concentrate, but Ritsu found himself wondering if Takano really was avoiding him and why. Was it really that big a deal for him to spend a day and a half out of the week working with another department? He hadn’t thought it would be. 

 

Takano stepped off the elevator, feeling a little bit calmer now that he didn’t need to look at Onodera anymore, and nearly ran into Aikawa-san. His agitation was making him clumsy. How lame. Come to think of it, she definitely did a lot of projects with a certain aloof silver-blond. Maybe he could find out if he needed to worry. “Aikawa-san,” he called out, “Do you have a moment?”

“Ah, yes.” 

Aikawa worked in romance, especially in BL, he could ask her this without fear of it causing problems. Let her think he was interested for himself. “I had the pleasure of meeting Usami-sensei recently.”

“Oh, yes, that’s right.” She smiled. 

“He’s very handsome.” 

“He is.” Aikawa laughed. “You can’t find a guy like that even in your shojo manga, I bet.” 

“Right. Well.” Takano looked down and, for once in his life, wished he blushed more easily. “do you know if he ever dates men?”

Aikawa blinked and then giggled. “What kind of editor would I be if I discussed something like that?” She teased. But her wide grin strongly suggested the affirmative.

“Thank you, Aikawa-san.” Takano said, flashing her his most charming smile, “I’ll take that under advisement.”

“Oh, I didn’t say anything.” She demurred, but then her brow quirked in puzzlement. “I thought-“ She said quietly and then shook her head. “Good night, Takano-san.”

 

Ritsu didn’t finish up work until well into the evening, and when he returned home, he found dinner on a tray in front of his door with messily scrawled note that said “don’t forget to eat.” He wasn’t hungry, though, and his chest felt funny. He couldn’t help but be annoyed at Takano for putting him through this nonsense. This was just more evidence that, no matter how he felt, they should certainly not get more involved. He’d thought Takano, despite many inappropriate moments, kept his work life and his personal feelings fairly well separated. He certainly didn’t give Ritsu any preferential treatment, but this just proved how terrible a real romantic entanglement between them would be.

Ritsu unlocked his door and nudged the tray inside. There was no clean surface to set it on, so he slid it along the floor until he could sit against the wall he shared with Takano and listened, picking half-heartedly at the rice. No sounds came from next door for a long time and then there was a series of alarming thuds that seemed to be coming from the opposite side of the apartment. 

Ritus’s heart beat much faster than it should as he listened, but no other sounds came. He hovered, fingers twitching above his doorknob for a long moment. Takano’s dark mood worried him, even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

He’d go over and talk to Takano and make him understand that there truly was nothing personal in his work with Usami. This situation was just proof that it wasn’t at all suitable for them to be involved the way Takano wanted. Ritsu hadn’t been strong enough to really tell Takano no before. Whatever he might or might not want to admit, Takano would always be his first, and probably his only love.

Ritsu had obviously been right to swear off love, though. His recent failure to follow through on that plan was due to his own personal weakness, and he owed it to Takano, but also to himself, to grow a pair and give up the childish notion that some fairy tale ending would ever be possible for the two of them. The tense knot in Ritsu’s chest eased into a feeling of incredible lightness. He felt almost hollow, like he might float away and become a star in the cold night sky. He took a slow deep breath and stepped into the hallway to meet his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very, very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Your comments and kudos help keep me going. I hope you've been enjoying. We may change our rating next time.


	5. Pyrrhic amour

Takano struggled to clear his mind, but he found any peace exceedingly difficult to come by. He poured himself a whiskey and downed it quickly. Just one. He knew drinking in this kind of mood could be dangerous for him. The way that one thing led to another when he was drinking, he might find himself in bed with any convenient body as well. Probably he wouldn’t get another chance with Ritsu if he did something like that, even if it wouldn’t be anything to him but a brief distraction from the turmoil he felt. 

Of course, if the convenient body happened to be Ritsu’s that would be alright, wouldn’t it? No. He couldn’t use Ritsu that way. Just knowing he’d considered it for a moment made him itch to take another swig straight from the bottle, but that wouldn’t make matters any better. More likely, many times worse. He kicked at the far wall in frustration, hissing at the pain of the impact on his bare foot.

A few moments later, a sharp insistent rap preceded Ritsu’s sharp call of “Takano? Are you alright?” 

Takano opened the door and pulled Ritsu to him. The soft worry in his beloved’s green eyes evaporated as Ritsu struggled to free himself. 

“You were worried about me after I was such a shit to you today? Maybe you really do love me?” Takano grinned. 

Very quietly, almost inaudibly, Ritsu murmured, “I do.”

And Takano’s heart skipped a beat before doing a crazy, erratic dance in his chest. He pulled Ritsu against him more tightly and kissed him hard, claiming his long awaited victory. In his fantasies, Ritsu’s confession was most often followed by their most tender lovemaking, or occasionally, by Ritsu bending him over any convenient nearby piece of furniture and claiming what was rightfully his. Neither of those things were possible now. Takano had been too insecure, he needed to anchor himself in the clench of Ritsu’s body or he felt he might simply float away in a cloud of blissed out shock. “You’re too much.” He said between deep kisses. Already, he had managed to remove most of Ritsu’s clothing. “I need you now.” He fully intended to slow down and do things properly for round two.

“Stop!” Ritsu was pushing Takano forcefully away. This wasn’t the usual weak protest. Ritsu really meant ‘no’ and Takano’s heart froze. Suddenly the atmosphere in the entry way of his apartment seemed far too cold and far too still. He carefully let go of Ritsu. 

“I’m sorry.” Takano whispered, “I’ll slow down and take proper care of you.”

He reached for Ritsu again and was evaded. “Masamune.” Ritsu whispered. God, had he ever used that name before? Takano’s heart felt too full to bear another such moment without touching his beloved. He reached out again, and once again was rebuffed. “I don’t think you understand at all. Usami is just work. He's brilliant and I love his writing, but I have no personal interest in him whatsoever. You are my first love. The one true love of my life.” Takano felt tears of joy brimming in his eyes and he didn’t try to stop them from falling. “You are also my boss, and the only person in the world with the power to break my heart.”

Why did Ritsu look so sad? “I would never-“

“You did.” Ritsu’s eyes were green like the tropical forest at dusk, lurking with unknown terrors.

“We were both too insecure then. It wasn’t anything but the stupidity youth.” 

“I know that now.” Ritsu still kept carefully out of reach and Takano didn’t press the issue. “How much worse would it be for such a thing to happen again now, when we know what we’re doing? I don’t think I could survive.” 

“I couldn’t.” Takano agreed. 

“I haven’t had the courage to say it, or to do what was necessary. But today made me realize I need to be clear. I love you. I don’t think I will ever love anyone else, not like this.” Ritsu sighed. “Which is why I can’t sleep with you anymore, why I can’t date you. It’s too dangerous. We’ll only destroy each other again. So I’m here to do the right thing. I’m telling you no. Stop pursuing me. Stop bedding me. I would like to be your friend, but I don’t think I can be that close to you without giving in, so for now, I think it’s best we keep our contact strictly professional.”

“No!” Takano’s voice was choked and unsteady. His hand clasped Ritsu’s wrist. 

“This isn’t a negotiation.” How on earth could Ritsu be so calm? He should be the more flustered of the two of them, he always was. 

“Stay tonight. One night.” Takano bargained desperately. 

Ritsu seemed to be considering this for a very long time, his eyes never leaving the place on his arm where their bodies touched. Finally, he gave a single nod. “Okay.”

 

Ritsu drew in a long shaky breath. He hoped, when the night was over, he’d still have the strength to let go. He would. He could see the pain in Takano’s face, echoing his own heart. This was terrible enough. If you have to lose a limb one way or another, better in surgery than on the battle field. He’d been silly to think they might escape unscathed, but he could at least make it a good wound, clean and cauterized rather than the ragged thing whose festering they’d both suffered for the better part of a decade. 

Takano’s hand still burned like a brand on his wrist. Neither of them had moved. It was like everything they both felt had filled them, frozen them in place. Finally, Ritsu gently removed Takano’s hand from his arm and reached up to touch the face he hadn’t dared to study too closely since they’d met again. This time, he couldn’t allow himself to forget, lest he fall again and again and again. He ran his fingertips along the lightly stubbled jaw, the contours of forehead, nose, cheeks and lips, memorizing every detail, etching a warning sign into his brain. 

 

Takano hardly dared to breathe. Ritsu was touching him so gently. Takano hadn’t really ever doubted that his stubborn beauty loved him, but it this touch, it was plain. “I love you, Ritsu.” He said and stopped the caressing fingers, kissing the tip of each one. “Stay.”

“For tonight.” Ritsu’s voice was shaky. 

It was the way Takano had always imagined their lovemaking would be after Ritsu finally confessed to him, unhurried and thorough. Had he been approaching things wrong all this time? Ritsu responded beautifully to the slower pace, not that he hadn’t always seemed to enjoy the frenzied passion they usually shared, when Takano felt like he had to push things fast enough that Ritsu’s hesitation wouldn’t kick in and put a stop to everything. He’d prepared Ritsu’s most intimate place with his fingers and his mouth, easily silencing shocked resistance with a gentle “You’re only giving me tonight, let me do what I want.” 

 

Ritsu knew immediately that forgetting this time would be impossible. Takano’s skilled hands and mouth made him feel like a flower, coaxed open by the sun. Takano pursued this until Ritsu thought he might die of want if he couldn’t have Takano inside him, until his pride was in shredded so fine he couldn’t grasp it, and he was begging. 

Takano shifted them, laying back so that Ritsu straddled his lap. “Take what you want, then.” He said, and Ritsu, face on fire, eased himself down, closed his eyes, and lifted and lowered his hips in a slow, delicious undulation until he felt like his legs might give out from beneath him with all their trembling. As soon as his rhythm broke, Takano took the lead, stroking up hard and steady. It felt so good, Ritsu was on a hair trigger. When Takano’s movements became quick, deep thrusts, Ritsu gripped his copiously leaking cock and stroked until his body convulsed, his head and chest seemed to explode into starlight, and he pumped ropy strings of his release onto Takano’s belly, chest, even his face and hair. 

 

Takano held on to the fraying edges of control when Ritsu’s body shuddered around him, giving a few more sharp, hard thrusts to buoy his lover’s release higher. He broke when he felt the hot spray of Ritsu’s seed on his body, even on his face. Being so claimed was too to bear and he came so hard he blacked out for a second or two.

They showered together and made love again, and then again, before collapsing, curled together in an exhausted pile of limbs on Takano’s thoroughly unmade bed. Ritsu fell asleep almost immediately, but Takano didn’t allow himself to follow. He pressed his face into Ritsu’s soft hair and tried to convince himself this didn’t have to end. After a while, he closed his eyes to listen to the soft sound of Ritsu’s breathing. He must have fallen asleep, because when he next opened his eyes, sunlight was streaming into the room, he had been covered with the quilt, a carafe of hot coffee with a fresh mug sat on the night stand, and he was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and for your follows, favorites, and comments! TPlease tell me what you think of the story so far and of the chapter. This is the first time in a very long while that I've tackled a sex scene, I always find them tricky to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Ritsu leaned against the inside of his door, twisting his hands together in an attempt to stop their shaking. Takano had been stirring as he’d left, and Ritsu had barely escaped. If Takano had looked at him, had asked him even once to stay after last night, Ritsu knew all his resolve would have crumbled and they would have been in the same place as before, or worse, after the admissions he’d made. It was the right thing to do. He knew that, had known it for a long time. He didn’t really feel hungry, so he skipped breakfast, showered quickly and left for the office, hoping to get ahead of Takano and avoid getting stuck on the same train. 

At work, Ritsu found himself looking up at every sound, not sure how today would go. Finally, late in the morning, Takano arrived, looking cool and composed, with an expression that was so like the one he wore habitually in high school, before Ritsu ever spoke to him, Ritsu felt chills. 

“I’m sorry for being so hard on all of you yesterday,” Takano apologizing? “I was distracted by a personal matter, but that situation has been settled now. Let’s get to work.” He didn’t look at Ritsu even once. 

“Aah!” said Kisa a little while later, “Ri-chan, isn’t it great to know someone like Takano-san has things get to him sometimes, too? I feel like there might be hope for me.”

“Ah. Yeah.” Ritsu didn’t look away from his computer screen. When he realized that might have been just a little rude, he added, “I guess everyone has things like that sometimes.” 

“I know, but still, Takano-san. I wonder what happened.” Kisa whispered. 

Ritsu shrugged. 

As the day went by, Ritsu noticed that while Takano didn’t treat him any differently in regards to work, he also didn’t lean in close to check on projects or find excuses for the two of them to be alone. In fact, he hardly looked directly at Ritsu at all if he could avoid it, it seemed. 

Takano had taken him seriously, it appeared. That should be relieving, right? Why did his stomach feel so strange? That same hollow lightness from yesterday evening was blossoming in his chest, but it wasn’t nearly so pleasant as he’d first thought it to be. 

 

Misaki hissed as he managed to slash another papercut into his finger. The cycle was coming to a close, and he’d found himself with all of the detailed cut and paste work from the other editors. It wasn’t the most glamorous part of the job, but it was nice to have something he was good at. He’d been going full bore trying to stuff down his irritation at Usagi, who hadn’t come to bed last night at all. 

Time to get a drink in the break room. Misaki was glad to be out of Emerald for a few moments--the atmosphere in there was decidedly weird today, and he didn’t think it was just his own mood. He was sipping a soda when Aikawa approached him, “Misaki-kun,” She said with the warmth she characteristically showed him, “I’ve hardly seen you since you started working so close! It feels strange. Are you free to join me for dinner tonight?”

“Ah-“ Misaki hesitated. “I usually try to make sure Akihiko eats something good in the evening. When I’m not there during the day I think he lives on cigarettes and coffee.”  
Aikawa put a gentle hand on his upper arm. “I’m sure he can fend for himself for one night. I did mention to him that I was planning to ask you.” 

“What did he say?” Misaki asked, genuinely curious. 

“Oh.” Aikawa chuckled. “He agreed to it more or less, though you know he’d prefer to have you all to himself.”

The way Usagi had been this week, he sort of doubted it, but Misaki found himself blushing anyway. Aikawa knew more than anyone else about the true nature of his relationship with Usagi. There was always a risk that she might try to get him to divulge which of his bunny’s perverted pennings were taken from experience. Even so, these inquiries were always lighthearted, and Misaki never felt that Aikawa confused the fictional Misaki with the real one. He would probably never admit it, but he actually found it quite comforting to have at least one person in the world who fully supported their relationship, even if that support included occasional fangirling. “Alright, then, Aikawa-san.” Misaki had said. “Let’s get together after work.” 

They made their plans, and he texted Usagi to let him know he’d be out for the evening. In truth, Misaki was grateful for the invitation. Evenings in the condo were a bit lonely when Akihiko was so busy with work. 

Misaki pushed the elevator button impatiently and hoped he hadn’t kept Aikawa-san waiting too long. He’d stayed a few minutes after he’d finished his tasks to tidy up the Emerald office. He’d noticed Hatori-san watching him with a strange smile while he did so. He didn’t quite know what that was about, but he got the sense that the senior editor appreciated neatness. 

She was seated in one of the lobby chairs, long legs crossed with her head leaned back against the wall and her eyes closed. “Aikawa-san?” He called gently. “I hope I haven’t inconvenienced you.”

“Not at all, Misaki-kun,” she smiled, “I hardly ever get the chance to just rest for a few moments.”

Misaki politely held the door for the woman and then her his arm to support her as she walked on her spindly high heels the way that Usagi often did. Doubtless, Aikawa could manage quite well on her own, but she giggled closed her small hand around Misaki’s elbow anyway. “Misaki, you’ve grown into quite the young gentleman.” She smiled. In yet another one of the high-end, well fitted suits Usagi had foisted on him, he hoped he looked just a bit dashing. He thought maybe he did, even if the heels made Aikawa a little taller than him and he felt rather awkward being so close to her.

Aikawa sighed happily as she sipped her cocktail, she’d convinced Misaki to join her in trying some of the specialty drinks offered by the bar. She ate out with her authors far more than anyone else, and as a business woman, she didn’t dare indulge in anything frilly for fear that she might not be taken seriously. It was wonderful to be out with a friend for a change. The drinks were fruity and delicious, not to mention beautiful. Misaki clearly enjoyed his as well.   
“How are you finding Emerald, Misaki-kun?” She asked mildly. 

“It’s really fun!” Misaki answered brightly, “I mean, I don’t know that much yet, but I like working with the authors and helping to put together the manuscripts.” 

“Kisa-san mentioned you’ve been picking up everything really fast.” 

“I thought it would be hard to know what to do with romance stories, but I guess I absorbed something from all your work with Usagi-san. It’s really thanks to that I’m handling most things okay.”   
Aikawa felt charmed by Misaki’s modesty and his earnest eyes. “And what do you think of your coworkers?”

“I really like them, everyone has been helping me out, and they are all so handsome.” Aikawa giggled at this. Apparently there was enough liquor in the drink to go to Misaki’s head or he doubtless wouldn’t say such a thing. 

“They are! Especially Mino-san.” She giggled again. Clearly Misaki wasn’t the only one feeling the effects of alcohol. ”His smile does things to me.”

“He does smile a lot.” Misaki said, “but I always kind of feel like he’s up to something.” 

“Exactly.” Aikawa nodded emphatically feeling a wicked smile stretching her cheeks. “Keep an eye out for me, Misaki, and let me know if I’m wasting my time. I don’t need to be pining after another gay man.”  
Oops. Misaki buried his face in his hands, and Aikawa could see the bright red tip of one blushing ear peeking out from his dark hair. He was muttering something not quite intelligible that might have been “damned fujoshi.”

Then he looked up sheepishly and leaned forward. “Actually,” Misaki whispered, “Aikawa-san, I don’t want to start thinking the way you and Usagi do, but I think Kisa-san actually might be . . . “

“Oh, yes, I think that’s quite clear. He wouldn’t say anything outright of course, but he’s not even trying in the slightest to fool anyone.” Aikawa leaned forward conspiratorially, “Actually, have you seen the guy who runs the shojo manga section over at Marimo?” 

Misaki nodded and blushed sweetly again. Aikawa wished she could find out exactly what thoughts about the young man prompted Misaki’s fresh wave of embarrassment, but she didn’t dare ask. Even, tipsy, Misaki wasn’t the type to discuss such things. She didn’t want him to run away. “They’re definitely dating. There was a whole thing a while back when this businessman type was all over Kisa, and the bookstore guy made a pretty big scene of it. I wish I could have been there to see it!” She hoped the grin she knew she sported wasn’t too maniacal.

“Hush.” Misaki said fervently, “It’s creepy to fangirl over real people like that.” 

Aikawa did her best to channel Usami with a calm, “Why? It’s not hurting anyone.”

“It’s none of our business.” Misaki insisted. 

Aikawa shrugged. “It’s not like I’m peeking behind closed doors or anything, it happened out in public.” 

They moved to other topics for a while, and Aikawa waited until they’d both finished another drink before she brought up the real reason she’d wanted to have this outing. She hoped she wasn’t overstepping her bounds, but she felt she needed to support Misaki. He’d been so good for Usami.

Finally, when their conversation lulled, she broached the subject. “Actually, Misaki, I did have a particular reason for asking you here. I don’t want to make things awkward or difficult for you at all, but I thought you might want to know that Takano-san was asking me--as resident queen fujoshi--I believe, if I thought Usami-sensei might ever date a man. I think he might be interested-“ Misaki’s look of recognition and his resigned nod stopped her short. “Did he say something to Usami already?” 

Misaki shook his head. “I just kind of thought he might like Akihiko a bit. It seems maybe he had a crush on him in high school?” 

“Oh.” Aikawa hadn’t known that. Honestly, she didn’t know much about Takano’s personal life. When he first came to Marukawa, she’d heard he was a real player with men and women both. Until very recently, she could have sworn there was something going on between him and Onodera, but now she suspected that must have been her fujoshi brain running wild. “I wouldn’t worry, Misaki. Usami-sensei is very loyal.” 

Misaki knew that was true. Still, his whip smart, handsome boss had a very appealing side that made him a little nervous and, if Usagi was to be believed, he had a reputation for seducing men and women both, with no care to what prior attachments anyone might have. Of course, Usagi was worried that Takano might try to steal Misaki away from him, so he might be letting his thoughts run wild. Maybe Aikawa would know. “Aikawa-san,” He all but whispered, “Usagi-san said he played around so much it caused a scandal at his last job, is that true?”

Later that night, Misaki reflected on the grave nod Aikawa had given in response. If Takano wanted to seduce Usagi, Misaki didn’t know what he could do. Takano was all the things Misaki was not, good looking, well read, witty, and probably wouldn’t think twice about doing any perverted thing Usagi wanted if the rumors about his promiscuity were true. Still, Misaki definitely wasn’t going to give up without a fight.

He sprawled on the huge expanse of Usagi’s bed and tried to convince himself he enjoyed all the extra space. Last night, Usagi hadn’t come to bed at all, and it was once again very late. Was his author ever going to sleep? Maybe it would be a good idea to encourage him to rest. No. He didn’t want to interrupt Usagi-san. 

Misaki closed his eyes and willed his brain to sleep. Then he opened them again and counted all the objects hanging from the ceiling, thinking that probably many of them needed to be dusted. He was too tired to do that now, though. After a great deal of tossing and turning, Misaki finally crawled out of bed and trekked over to Usagi’s office. 

He rapped lightly on the door and was greeted with Usagi’s sensual voice “Misaki? Come in.” 

“Usagi-san, have you slept at all?” 

“A little while today. I’ve just had so much material to work with after I was able to talk to Onodera earlier this week. A few stiff drinks and he’s almost as good as Hiroki.” Misaki tried to puzzle out what that last comment meant, but decided to leave it for now.

“That’s great, Usagi-san.” Misaki was proud of his writer for properly doing his work. He fingered the little coupon he’d removed unnoticed from the night stand and shoved into the pocket of his pajamas that morning, wondering if Usagi deserved a bit of a reward. “The translation project is going well, then?”

“Yes . . .” Usagi quickly masked his surprise, but Misaki knew him too well to be fooled.

He leaned over the computer screen, coupon forgotten in his hand. His blood started to boil as he read the first line on the screen. “Masamune pushed the other man and-“.

“Have you been writing shitty BL this whole time, Usagi-san!”

“I’ve been writing delightfully erotic BL, thank you very much.” Usagi quipped. “I can’t help it if I get inspired.” Misaki was now definitely not in the mood for the disconcerting way Usagi’s liquid shrug made him feel.

But then, suddenly, he felt very cold. Masamune—that was Takano-san’s first name wasn’t it? In a voice that he hoped sounded a bit less brittle that it felt he asked, “Usagi-san, is this character perhaps based off my boss?”

Usagi gave a little affirmative hum. Misaki wanted to slap the deliciously wicked smirk right off Usagi’s face. Instead, he shoved him hard, trying to dislodge him from the chair. 

“Miskai, what do you think you’re-“ Usagi broke off as he noticed the crumpled paper in Misaki’s hand. “Oh, Misaki, you missed me?” He sounded entirely too pleased and Misaki still felt incredibly pissed.

“Go to bed!” Misaki yelled, still shoving. 

“As you wish.” Usagi licked his lips enticingly and allowed himself to be moved. When Misaki had pushed him through the door he closed and locked it immediately, sealing himself in the office.

“I have a key, you know.” Usagi said, “and back-ups you can’t get to.”

“Go to bed.” Misaki snipped. “Here I was trying to be considerate of your real work for days and you were in here messing around with this filth!”

“Filth you apparently can’t wait to read.” Usagi’s gravelly laughter floated through the door. 

Misaki felt his face burn. That was true, but not for the reason that perverted rabbit was thinking. He needed to find out if he should be worried.

“I’ll just wait for you to come collect on your request then, hmm?” 

“Not a chance, stupid Usagi!” 

“You know, you lose just as much as I do by punishing me that way. If you were feeling lonely before, reading that isn’t going to help matters any. Don’t tell me you’d prefer to do it yourself again tonight?” Goddammit, how did he always know! “If you insist I suffer, you might check behind the closed doors on the bottom of the far right bookshelf for a more entertaining approach.”

“Go away!” Misaki yelled, casting a wary glance at the aforementioned shelf and then turning away. He was well acquainted with the kind of things Usagi kept in plain view on his bookshelves. He didn’t want any part of whatever that pervert thought deserved to stay behind closed doors. 

Misaki sat down in Usagi’s chair and pulled the computer close. What was the main character’s name, Oda? Not Akihiko then. That was probably good. Still, the physical description of intelligent dark blue eyes and lean strength, that was definitely Takano-san. Usagi had caught every attractive detail that Misaki had intentionally shied away from noticing and dwelt on in it lush text. His heart ached with jealous irritation, and another part of him wondered if would ever again be able to look at his boss without all of these dirty thoughts running through his mind. That made him even more angry. He didn’t want to feel that way about anyone, really. Usagi was kind of okay, because he was Usagi, but even so, Misaki usually tried not to entertain lewd ideas if he could help it. Now all these filthy images of his boss, of all people, were stuck in his brain.

Shitty Usagi. Everything was his fault.

When the house had been quiet for some time, Misaki ventured to his own room, unwilling to share a bed with his stupid rabbit after what he’d just read, no matter how much he’d wanted to before. Unfortunately, Usagi was right about the damned BL not helping Misaki’s physical predicament at all, and he didn’t dare handle it on his own. If he even slightly touched, he was sure the great Usami-sama’s freakish seme powers would kick in and he’d be there to “help”. Misaki’s track record at resisting Usagi was bad enough. In this kind of mood, there wasn’t a chance he wouldn’t give in, and he was too mad to let that jerk touch him right now.

It ended up being a very long, very uncomfortable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very, very much for reading. Your reviews and comments make me really happy and have been encouraging me to update quickly. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and of the story so far!


	7. I get by with a little

“So that small guy is your lover, yeah? Did you know I had him as a student?” Hiroki’s tone was casual, but he knew Hiroki well enough to guess that his friend was dying of curiosity. 

Akihiko smiled and then sighed dramatically. “You don’t read my work, do you?”

“What are you talking about Bakahiko, you know I’ve read every single-“ Akihiko didn’t let his mask slip as Hiroki realized which books he meant, even though Hiroki’s expression really was quite funny. His friend didn’t take well to being laughed at. 

“That trash?! Why on earth would I ever read even one page of that prurient garbage?”

“Really? Kusama hates me and he still went out of his way to mention that he made you read the scenario he’d requested in the last one I published and that you couldn’t wait to-“ Akihiko was abruptly cut off by a blow to his trunk that knocked the wind right out of him. 

“Don’t you dare. Say. Another. Word.” Hiroki looked like he was having a hard time deciding who to murder, but Akihiko didn’t doubt he was the more expendable in Hiroki’s mind. “He doesn’t actually hate you.”

Akihiko gave a benevolent smile and said “Well, as close as Kusama gets to hating anyone, then. I don’t mind. It’s fair enough, after the things I did.” After a pause, he continued “It seems like the two of you are very happy together. I’m glad for you. Really.”

“I notice we somehow aren’t talking about you and Takahashi. Is he or isn’t he?” Damn, Hiroki knew him too well to misdirect easily. It’s not that he minded anyone knowing about his relationship with Misaki, especially Hiroki, but he was feeling a bit unsettled about how they’d left things last night. 

Akihiko nodded once.

Hiroki’s eyes widened as if some part of him hadn’t believed it. “Listen, you. I know I haven’t had much time to catch up with you, but you could have mentioned the fact that you’ve had a live in boyfriend for the past four freaking years.” He shook his head in disgust. “Especially after all the crap you not only know, but publish about my personal life!”

The expression on Hiroki’s face said he wouldn’t give up until Akihiko told him everything. “Care for a drink?”

“Oh no. We’ll stick to coffee thank you very much.”

“So what exactly do you want to know?”

“Don’t make me pull teeth, asshole. Start at the beginning. How did you even meet someone like that. I can’t imagine him travelling in your usual circles.”

“He’s Takahiro’s baby brother” Akihiko explained. Funny, the time before Misaki almost felt like another life. It wasn’t something he considered often.

Hiroki sputtered. “What!?”

“Yes, so back when I was still head over heels for Takahiro he asked me help his brother prepare for college entrance exams.”

“Hm. I wondered how that kind of kid made it into M. He’s not the studious type, but unlike some people” here he glared daggers at Hiroki, “who also seemed constitutionally allergic to putting forth any effort in school, he couldn’t carelessly skate by.”

Akihiko did not rise to this bait. It was an old sore point with Hiroki, who worked incredibly hard and had still come in two slots behind Akihiko that the author, who didn’t bother with much besides his writing, in the T University rankings when they graduated.  
“So” Akihiko interrupted the rant before it could really get going. “we ended up spending a lot of time together.”

“Hmm, tutoring,” Hiroki muttered. “Dangerous thing, that.”

“So it would seem,” Akihiko replied mildly.

“And then you switched your affections from one brother to the other? They don’t seem very much alike.”

“They are and they aren’t. Misaki is good natured and simple the way that Takahiro is, but his parents passed when he was so little, and he was always trying not to be a burden to his brother. Even as the kid in that relationship, he became kind of a care-taker. He’s got a very highly honed sense of empathy. He’s quite remarkable.”

“Does that mean he can see through your crap?” Hiroki snarked.

“Better than anyone I’ve ever met. I’d hardly met the kid and it was like he knew every important thing about me. Hell, he even guessed the kind of damned dog we had growing up. He doesn’t let me off the hook, either. He’s worse than my editors about that.”

“So he saw the great Usami-sama and set his sights on you?” Hiroki asked. After all their varied intimacies, ill-advised and otherwise, Hiroki still thought too highly of Akihiko at a basic level.  
Akihiko shook his head and laughed “No. He didn’t even know he was gay.” He actually thought Misaki might still not have figured that out, but if Misaki wanted to think of himself as Akihiko-sexual, he wouldn’t complain. Not at all. “I think back then, he would have told you I was a pathetic jerk.”

“I fail to see the makings of a great love story here.”

“Hiroki, It is, in fact, more or less a text book start to a romance. The hero and the. . . other hero can't start off all covered in hearts and roses.” Akihiko joked, but then said softly. “He knew, he knew how much I loved his brother, and he knew it wasn’t going to happen and he cried, Hiroki. He couldn’t stop crying because I was hurting. He knew every messed up thing about me, at least the big things, and he still-” Akihiko shook his head. “I’ve tried. I’ve written entire novels circling the feeling, but I can’t describe it adequately.” He sighed. There are just no words for what it was like, but that cliché, that when someone is ‘the one’ you just know. It was like that.”

Akihiko took a sip of his still scalding black coffee and cursed. “And he’s so damned cute. It’s like the kid has a neon signs painted all over him saying ‘fuck me’. I keep waiting for him to come to his senses and realize he can do better. Sometimes I wish I didn’t have to let him out of the house.”

Hiroki gave him a disgusted look “That’s creepy.”

“So I’m frequently reminded.” Akihiko said flatly.

“Huh.” Hiroki looked like he was pondering something, “You’re obviously head over heels for the boy, but he’s the last person I picture putting himself in your bed. Whenever we read or discussed even very mild sexual content in class, he turned red as a tomato. How is he still so shy after four years with you, of all people?”

“I wish I knew.” Akihiko said, careful to keep his tone neutral. He was thinking of last night, when the intensity of Misaki’s arousal practically seeped through the condo walls. No doubt his young lover suffered it like any other physical pain. “I just grab him when I want him and it works out alright.”

“And that’s frequently, is it?” Hiroki inquired mildly, in that tone that meant he was very pleased to know something Akihiko didn’t.

“Of course it’s frequently. You’ve seen him, who could keep their hands off such an adorable-“

“Yeah, not what ever went through my head when I’ve been around the kid, Bakahiko.” Hiroki sighed. “For someone so smart, you sure are an idiot, you know?”

“Really,” Akihiko said dryly, “What is it that I’m missing, professor. Please, illuminate me.”

“Has Takahashi ever voluntarily come on to you.” Hiroki held up his hand for silence “when there hasn’t been some kind of emotional duress he was trying to fix?”

Akihiko thought. There had to be a time. Maybe-no. Finally, he shook his head slowly. “Unequivocally? No.”

“And you’re sure he’s actually gay and didn’t know it before you pounced on him?”

“Given how infuriatingly he went on about how good looking and strong that giant of yours is?” Akihiko smirked. “I think so.”

“Don’t bait me.” Hiroki rolled his eyes and huffed. “So he’s probably never allowed himself to freely consider what he actually wants, he just lets you sweep him along and probably still manages not to think about it most of the time.” Hiroki sighed. “Part of growing up is learning what you want and overcoming the fear of seeking it out. Doubtless your aggression has coddled him, and he’s never really needed to do that work.”

“So you are suggesting, what, exactly?” Akihiko thought of Takahiro’s insistence that Misaki move out to gain independence and could feel his eyes narrow with annoyance.

“I suggest you keep your hands and various other parts to yourself for a while.”

“I don’t want to.” Akihiko said immediately.

“Then is it fine the way it is?” Hiroki looked at him. Was it? Things with Misaki certainly weren’t bad. Akihiko didn’t exactly mind taking the lead, he generally preferred that in any case. Still, there was a world of fun to be had if Misaki managed to level up. All of it he could live without. Misaki the way he was now would be fine forever. He was about to say as much when Hiroki, seeming to intuit his train of thought, kicked him in the shin. “Honestly, Akihiko, how long before you knew what you wanted and when you sought it out?”

“You know perfectly well how long, but I was practically a child, then. This is different.”

“I suspect delaying these things doesn’t reduce their duration. However, having a safe and willing partner at the ready will probably be a considerable advantage.”

“You know,” Hiroki said, a gleeful spark in his eye, “hearing some of those old stories might do so good in this situation. Maybe the two of you should join Nowaki and I for drinks sometime.” Of course, many of those stories were, conveniently, quite embarrassing to Akihiko, who’d been rather wild in his teen years.

“Problem?” Hiroki finished his coffee with a smug expression. He was always entirely too happy to have one up on Akihiko. He’d been that way since they were kids.  
Akihiko didn’t answer. It wasn’t a terrible idea, and Hiroki would, of course, regret it more than anyone if he really thought he could escape a trip down memory lane unscathed. “Fine, tell me when. The two of you should come to mine. I don’t trust the thinness of your walls.”

He set his half full cup down and pulled out a cigarette. He had just taken a drag when his phone sounded the alarm tone assigned to all editors. He was about to decline the call when Hiroki, damn his martial arts training, made a quick grab and answered it.

“I see.” Hiroki said, after some brief conversation. “Yes, I’d be happy to deliver him to you.”

Akihiko shook his head frantically, then pouted and batted his eyes. “That hasn’t worked on me for years, asshole.” Hiroki spat. “Come on. Someone named Onodera is going to chain you to a computer for the rest of the day until you’re up to date with your writing.”  
\-----------------------------

"Ah-haha. " Misaki scrambled for new topic, but came up blank. He really did not want to talk about that. How awkward could one conversation get? He glanced at a new text message that had just come it. It was from Usagi saying he’d be going over to Marukawa for an afternoon meeting and would probably miss dinner. “N-n-not so much lately.” He mumbled. Where the heck had that come from?!

‘Are you going to eat with Takano-san?’ Misaki typed out. 

‘Why would I?’ came the response. 

‘Thought you were getting inspiration’ Misaki tapped, glad that his irritated tone wouldn’t come through via text. 

‘What” I’ll eat out somewhere alone, probably’

‘Do whatever you want.’ He typed back. Only then did he realize Todou had said something. “Sorry, looks like I can go out for a drink after all. What was that?”

“I was saying with all the work I guess that makes sense, still, two guys must be really easy. You don’t have to deal with a girl being all ‘oh we shouldn’t’ or ‘I’m embarrassed’. You can just do whatever you want.”

“Can we please not talk about this?” Misaki begged.

“Yeah, fine. It’s not like I’m asking you for the dirty details, jeez.”

“Looks like I’m free tonight after all.” Misaki said. 

“Oh, sorry.” Todou replied. “Well, let’s make the best of it.” 

After a couple hours of companionable drinking, Todou watched Misaki stand, then giggled when his friend tripped over his own feet. Not that he'd do much better at the moment, he knew. Still, Misaki seemed to drink quite a bit more than usual. Unexpected hands circled his friend's arms and saved him from collapse. Todou looked up, expecting to see Usami-san. "Ijuuin-sensei!" He said. This was a surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Misaki about jumped out of his skin before he managed to turn and greet the man.

"Just taking a walk to clear my head." The mangaka smiled. "I saw you through the window and thought I'd say hello. It seems you started early."

"Ah." Todou nodded. "Yeah. Would you like to join us for a round?" Amazing. He might actually get to share a drink with his idol.

Ijuuin smiled and sat, tugging Misaki down in the booth beside him. He nodded thanks as the waitress brought him a cup. Todou tried desperately not to babble, but knew he was anyway. He was incredibly happy, and yet he was also aware of a vague tension in the air.

"You know," Ijuuin-sensei said as he emptied the last of the sake into Misaki's cup. "I don't live far from here. You want to come back to my place for a while? I have better sake there, and I'd appreciate the company." Ijuuin acknowledged Todou's agreement, but he was clearly more interested in Misaki's response. "Of course," the mangaka was looking right at Misaki now, "you're more than welcome to sleep over."

Misaki sat bolt upright. "I really don't think that's a good idea. I should be getting home soon, actually." Todou was surpised at Misaki's declination until he stood up several minutes later and noticed Ijuuin's hand rubbing slow circles on Misaki's denim covered thigh. Misaki swatted him drunkenly away before collapsing against the man's chest. "Sensei, s-stop. I'm sorry. I can't."

"That's okay. Just come to mine for a few more drinks. I have a spare room for your friend, and if you don't want to sleep with me, you can stay in there, too." Todou noticed that the Ijuuin's hand was creeping higher on up Misaki's leg, and suddenly he was pissed. Obviously Misaki was more than a little drunk and definitely not interested, and Ijuuin seemed completely willing to take advantage of his friend.

Todou couldn't bring himself to confront someone like Ijuuin, but he had to do something. He sat back down and said brightly. "Let's stay here a little more." He ordered food and another bottle of sake, as well as water for Misaki, who obviously needed it. He pulled out his phone, careful not to actually illuminate the screen as he held it. "Shit." He said. It was a little too dramatic, but no one seemed suspicious. "Misaki, can I use your phone? Mines dead."

Misaki shifted away from Ijuuin as he rummaged in his pockets. Finally, he handed Todou his phone. "I'll be back in a moment." Todou stepped out of the small bar and took in a deep breath of night air. Feeling a bit more sober, he opened Misaki's contacts. Of course "Mr. Rabbit" was number one. He pressed the call button and prayed he was doing the right thing.

"Misaki, come home. That meeting was awful. I need a recharge. I can't work anymore tonight."

Todou immediately felt like he'd trespassed into some private space. Well, no turning back now. "Usami-sensei? This is actually Misaki's friend, Todou, sorry."

"Is everything okay? Where's Misaki?" The author sounded panicked already.

"He's here. We're out at that bar across from campus. I'm actually calling because I think you'd better come get him."

"On my way." He heard the clatter of keys and a door slam. "Did something happen?"

"Not really." Todou really hoped he wasn't going to cause some kind of problem for Misaki. "There's someone trying to pick him up, and he's pretty trashed. I don’t want him to get taken advantage of." Todou heard the screech of tires and blaring horns through the phone. "You'd better pay attention to your driving. Don't get in an accident on the way here or he might seriously never forgive me."

When he returned to the table, Misaki seemed to be drifting rather happily on the edge of consciousness. Todou pulled Misaki away from Ijuuin and sat him up, trying to be gentle. He shot a warning look at Ijuuin. This guy was seriously bold. Did he think that just because he was handsome and famous he could do whatever he wanted? "Misaki." Todou shook him. "I think you need water."

Takahashi sipped half-heartedly at the proffered glass of water. "I think I'd better go home." He slurred.

"Yeah. No kidding." Todou agreed. "Your ride will be here soon."

"Todou-kun, don't worry about a cab." Ijuuin said. "I don't mind taking him home."

"How generous. Fortunately, that won't be necessary." Usami's voice was unnaturally pleasant. A shiver made its way down Todou's spine as he stepped back as quickly as he could. Usami bent down and picked Takahashi up easily, as if he weighed no more than a child. Todou was impressed. Didn't that guy sit at a desk smoking all day? "I wouldn't want you to go out of your way." Usami casually tossed an absurd roll of cash on the table and gestured for Todou to precede him out the door. "Be well, Ijuuin-sensei. Until we meet again."

Todou gave a little wave and practically ran outside, wanting to be free of the tense situation. "Usagi-san?" Takahashi sounded confused. "How did you get here?"

Todou looked at Misaki, hoping his friend wouldn't be mad. "I called him. You were passing out. I didn't know what else to do."

"You're a good friend." Takahashi squirmed out of Usami's arms and hugged his classmate. Todou awkwardly patted his friend's back and met Usami's "get off my boyfriend" glare with a helpless "get your boyfriend off me" look of his own.

"Oi, Takahashi." He shoved the young man away and nearly lost his own balance. "Go jump on your man if you want to cuddle. Quit hanging on me."

"Your as smashed as he is, aren't you?" Usami asked, clearly irritated.

"Yes, sir"

 

Akihiko sighed. “I suppose I’d better drive you home, too then, hmm?” 

“Oh, thank you, please don’t worry about me.” Todou declined politely. 

Akihiko was tempted to leave it at that, but the boy had proven himself to be a good friend to Misaki, so he insisted until the offer was accepted. Todou disembarked at his apartment and Akihiko immediately said to Misaki, “You’re too innocent. What if Ijuuin had insisted on taking you home tonight?”

“Then I would have crashed in his spare room and come home tomorrow. I’ve told him no, Usagi.”

“Like you tell me no every damned day?” Akihiko tried desperately to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Why was it so difficult to stay calm around Misaki.

“It’s not the same.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No!”

“Then explain to me exactly how one ‘no’ is different from another, Misaki.” Akihiko might not have asked this if he were feeling more charitable. He’d been on the receiving end of all styles of Misaki rejection, and he understood well enough when Misaki meant “I’m too embarrassed to admit I’m doing this” and when he meant “Absolutely not.”

“You just do things that make me embarrassed and you go so fast I barely know what’s happening half the time. I just want you to back off and let me catch up.” Misaki kept his eyes on the passing scenery outside his window.

“What are you talking about? Last night you wanted me. Don’t you dare lie. I know you did, I can always tell with you, and I backed off, and you didn’t do anything besides get mad and shut me out.”

“Because you were writing about Takano-san!”

“So?” 

“So he’s going to ask you out on a date!” Misaki’s sounded nearly hysterical. The alcohol wasn’t helping any. “And if you’re already thinking about him like that . . . “

Akihiko’s eyes widened in surprise and he smoothly pulled over so he could look at Misaki. He cupped the boy’s face in his hands, despite resistance. “Misaki, you idiot. Takano is head over heels in love with Onodera. He doesn’t want anything to do with me, nor I with him. He’s just sniffing around me because he thinks his boyfriend wants to jump me.”

Misaki’s rich, verdant eyes flew open in innocent shock, “He does?” He whispered. 

“No!” Akihiko sighed. “Those two only have eyes for each other. They were high school sweethearts, actually. Takano is being jealous and stupid like you are right now.” Then he grinned wolfishly, “Not that it doesn’t please me. Jealous Misaki makes me feel very loved.” He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Misaki’s lips. Since they were more or less in public, Akihiko didn’t press further. Was he imagining disappointment on Misaki’s face? 

“Usagi-san?” Misaki asked, very shyly.

“Yes?”

“Let’s go home.” Misaki’s scarlet cheeks indicated, as if Akihiko didn’t already know, exactly what Misaki wanted to do when they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for your reviews and encouragement. Hopefully the tone isn’t flipping around too wildly for people, I worried about that a little with the last part. In any event, this should be a bit lighter. Those of you who have read this story in in prior incarnation may recognize some of the old chapter three worked back in here. So there you have it - no more drawing out the misunderstandings. Some Usaagi/Misaki citrus up next time, and then we’ll revisit our Nostalgics and see how they might be faring.  
> Please tell me what you thought, I like this chapter a lot when I wrote it a couple days ago, but on todays editing pass, I'm not so sure. Too much dialogue? It's an area I'm not terribly confident about writing, but we needed the story to move in a derection, and this was much more fun to do that a giant block of Akihiko navel gazing.


	8. Wonders Never Cease

"You know," Usagi said, after a long moment of silence, "If Takano _did_ ask me to date him, I'd say no." Misaki was a bit startled by this, but he supposed he _would_ have started to worry eventually about the 'what ifs' of the situation.

"I don't know why. He'd probably match you better" Misaki muttered. "I'm not that smart, or that good looking, god knows, I'm nowhere near your pervert level."

"Those things aren't important. I love you because you are Misaki. Do I have to show you more that I love you?"

"I-it's not that." Misaki replied hastily. Heaven forfend Usagi decide he needed to be even more demonstrative than he already was. "It's just, I guess I thought I'd feel like I'm starting to be a match for you after almost five years."

"You are. The you of right now is worlds ahead of the you from five years ago."

"I guess." Misaki wasn't convinced.

"It's true." Usagi squeezed Misaki's hand. "Of course, if you're talking about sex, I'm more than willing to assist you with a level up." The hungry smirk on Usagi's face did funny things to Misaki's stomach, and he felt sure he couldn't possibly get any redder. He gave a slight, quick nod. Despite how badly he wanted to bury his face in his coat, he managed to stare straight out the windshield. If he couldn't manage to look at Usagi, at least he wasn't actually hiding. That was a step in the right direction.

"Think about what you want. You've got five minutes until we're home." Usagi's voice was like warm honey, sweet and thick with lust. Misaki couldn't help but shiver.

Neither of them spoke another word until they'd reached the condo and secured the door. They didn't touch, but there energy sang between them, and Misaki's face felt so hot with embarrassment, he worried it might actually spontaneously combust. He'd thought Usagi would be all over him by now, but his usually aggressive lover was hanging back. His expression was as intense and lustful as ever, though.

Usagi quirked his lips in a seductive smile, slipped off his suit coat and then backed slowly toward the stairs, long fingers of one elegant hand expertly loosening his tie. In the dead quiet of the condo, Misaki could hear the silk sliding and shivered. "Misaki." Usagi called softly, undoing the top button of his shirt. "I'm going to bed. Join me?"

Misaki, still a bit hazy from the alcohol, felt like he was being pulled by the desire in Usagi's eyes and the molten sex in his voice. He followed numbly, trying not to trip as Usagi backed slowly up the stairs, undoing buttons to reveal a widening swath of pale and perfect flesh. When he reached the landing, Usagi slipped off his shirt and flung it over the rail. He gave Misaki a wicked wink and then turned around. He walked easily to his bedroom where he flicked on the light. Misaki stopped in the doorway. He heard the sound of a zipper and then Usagi shimmied out of pants and underwear and tossed them away along with his socks.

Shamelessly naked, Usagi collapsed gracefully onto the bed and squirmed enticingly until he lay against a toppled Suzuki-san and a heap of pillows, reclined and regal. Not that Usagi had any cause for shame. His graceful sprawl showed off his awakening arousal and his long, lean muscles. Misaki swallowed. His mouth felt dry and his heart beat fast. He knew his eyes must be big as saucers, but he couldn't stop staring. He forgot to be embarrassed until he heard the cracked sound of his own voice saying "this is different." Then he froze in place, utterly mortified. The only thing more humiliating that moving forward at a time like this would be running away.

Akihiko willed himself to remain still. He gave a charming smile and hoped Misaki did something soon, before he couldn't take it anymore. Akihiko could tell he was fighting the urge to flee. Akihiko often wondered if Misaki's reticence, extreme as it could be, was more than just shyness. Maybe he didn't really feel the same kind of desire Akihiko did. Maybe he just let Akihiko have his way because they loved each other, and because Misaki was nothing if not accommodating to a fault. If Misaki ran, it meant he didn't feel the same, right? Akihiko supposed that should make him more willing to wait, but instead, he felt his muscles actually twitching to take his young lover down and prove once again the pleasure he was only too happy to provide.

Akihiko felt Misaki's keen gaze drinking him in and steeled his resolve again to wait, to let Misaki do things in his own time, without pressure.

Misaki approached slowly. So slowly. Akihiko nearly despaired of his ability to remain where he was. He could do this. Besides, no one ever died of frustrated arousal that he'd ever heard of.

Misaki arrived at the edge of the bed. "Mi-" before Akihiko could say more, a slim silencing finger laid against his lips. Chastised, he gave a small nod, then quickly suckled at the precious digit, releasing before Misaki could complain.

Misaki sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed the notepad and pen that Usagi kept there. He carefully wrote "turn over" on it. His nerves made him fidgety, and he folded the paper with quick precision into the shape of a rose, which he laid gently on Usagi's bare chest.

Usagi's fingers slipped along the folded petals and opened up the paper. His eyes widened in surprise. "Misaki. What are you-"

Misaki took a deep breath and tried to pretend his face wasn't on fire. This at least would give him time before he had to tackle what he mean to do. If he was going to manage it, starting slow, easing into the whole situation, seemed the only way he might possibly be able to cope. Every time he'd ever tried to attack Usagi with force, he made a total fool of himself _._ At least he knew his limits. He put his hand over Usagi's mouth to forestall further commentary and waited.

After a long moment, Usagi's shoulders rippled in a liquid shrug and he complied.

Akihiko wondered if Misaki was really about to try to top him. He was surprised at how nervous he felt. It's not as if he hadn't bottomed before, though it had been a while. Even when he had, though, Akihiko had always seduced his partner into taking him at the moment of his choosing or climbed on top and enjoyed everything on his own terms. This feeling of not knowing what was coming next was new. With anyone else he would never permit such a thing, but with Misaki it was okay. The feeling was as interesting as it was unsettling.

"Usagi-san," Misaki's straddled Akihiko's hips and kneaded his shoulders with strong, sure fingers. "You seem tense." Misaki's hands worked Akihiko's shoulders and neck before gradually coaxing the rest of his back and the muscles of each arm to relax with skilled hands. Even if this wasn't the direction Akihiko expected things to go, he wasn't about to complain. Misaki's gave exceptional massages, and they were usually only offered when Akihiko practically calcified into a hunch over his keyboard. By the time Misaki got to his legs, Akihiko felt like a pile of sleepy goo. When Misaki rolled him over and began to work his legs from the front, he didn't bother to open his eyes, he felt so deliciously indolent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misaki felt some of the anxiety go out of him when he noticed that Usagi's eyes were closed. The massage had led to a happy, lazy bunny, too relaxed to offer much in the way of scrutiny. This kind of sleepy ease was as rare to see on Usagi as a bright, genuine smile, and Misaki liked to see it nearly as much.

Over all their years together, he'd rarely had the opportunity he did now to truly drink in the sight of Usagi. Usually, as soon as his surreptitious glances were noticed, his seme pounced immediately. It was kind of a shame, but it was probably weird for him to want to look at someone like this. Or maybe for a normal person it would be, but Misaki guessed that since they were lovers, it was probably okay.

Misaki took a long, deep breath. If he was to do anything, now was the time, before his courage fled with the last of the alcohol in his bloodstream. He eyed Usagi's half-hard cock and licked his lips. He wanted to suck it. He'd thought about it a lot. More than he really cared to admit to himself. It felt so very good when Usagi did that for him, Misaki knew it probably wasn't fair of him not to return the favor, not that Usagi ever said anything. He realized he'd stopped rubbing Usagi's legs while his mind spun down that track, and Usagi was looking down at him.

"Misaki?" Usagi's expression was an intoxicating combination of concern and lust. Misaki eyed his target and wet his lips again. Amazingly, Usagi's dick swelled fully to attention under his gaze. Misaki felt a little thrill run through him at that. Did he really have the power to make Usagi's body respond that easily? He hadn't even done anything yet. Misaki leaned forward, but stopped again, frozen. He felt stupid for being so nervous. "You don't have to-" Usagi began, lifting Misaki's chin with cool, gentle fingertips. He was always so kind.

"I-I want to, Usagi-san." Misaki managed to meet Usagi's eyes and get the words out very quietly, but with minimal stuttering.

Usagi slipped his hand along MIsaki's jaw and carded long fingers through Misaki's hair, drawing him forward with gentle encouragement. Misaki let himself be led. Usagi didn't coax him all the way, though. He waited patiently, running his thumb alone Misaki's barely stubbled cheek, clearly he wouldn't force anything. This non-aggressive Usagi made Misaki realize just how much of a burden his lover usually took off of him with this kind of thing. And he was being so patient, so kind. It made Misaki want to do something to make Usagi feel good even more. . His lover had done this shameful act for him so many times, and Misaki knew, given the frequency of fictional Misaki's engagement in such acts, that it was something Usagi thought about often.

Misaki looked up and met Usagi's gaze with a nervous smile before glancing down again and closing the remaining distance to slide his lips over the head of his lover's cock. Misaki gave a tentative suck and swept his tongue around. He had to be doing something right, because Usagi's erection swelled in Misaki's mouth to the point that accommodating it's girth was less than comfortable. Misaki adjusted his angle to something a bit more tolerable. He'd expected this to be kind of gross, but he actually found he didn't dislike it. The taste of musk and salty skin wasn't exactly cupcakes and strawberries or anything, but it was just so . . . Usagi, so intimate. It was the kind of thing he could probably get used to.

Trying to imitate the way Usagi always did this for him, Misaki endeavored to take his lover's whole length, until he gagged a little and he felt cool, trembling hands tug him away a little. "Don't try to take that much now." Usagi said, sounding a little breathless. "That's an, mmmn." He broke off as Misaki started sucking hard in a slow, steady rhythm, "advanced . . . technique." Misaki couldn't stop a smile at how much difficulty Usagi, who was usually distressingly verbose in bed, seemed to be having stringing words together. "Use your hand on the bottom so you don't choke."

Misaki tried it and found that made things infinitely easier. He quickly developed a rhythm, and when beads of liquid began to seep from the tip of Usagi's arousal, Misaki lapped at them, pressing his tongue against the place where the welled up, searching for more. Even more shameful than that, his own body was reacting intensely to performing this act. It was an effort not to let his own arousal distract him from his task.

His jaw was aching, but he didn't really want to stop. He hadn't expected to like doing this. It seemed degrading, somehow, but actually, working out how to make Usagi buck and quiver and make soft, sexy noises had Misaki feeling incredibly powerful. He knew he was still drunk, but the high he felt was definitely more than that. He wasn't anywhere near finished when he felt strong hands pushing him away "Misaki" Usagi's voice was low and ragged, "Misaki. You have to stop.". Misaki, defiant, shook off Usagi's grip and latched on even more, speeding his pace and sucking like the dickens. He didn't know if he'd ever have the courage to do this again, but he was, to his own very great surprise, enjoying himself at the moment, and Usagi could just lie there and take it for once. "Misaki! Misaki I'm-!" Misaki waved an irritated, silencing hand toward Usagi before returning it to his task. Apparently giving up on whatever he'd been trying to say, Usagi's hand fell heavily on Misaki's head. He didn't really care for that, but he couldn't be bothered to shake it off at the moment. He was busy. Usagi's breath disorganized into gasping mess and his balls tightened beneath Misaki's massaging fingers. With a long moan, Usagi pumped his hips up, his member swelling and thrusting deeper and pumping bursts of hot spend into the back of Misaki's mouth.

It wasn't until that moment that Misaki realized, belatedly, what his partner had been trying to say. Misaki swallowed instinctively and pulled away, startled. A strand of sticky semen stretched from his lower lip to the head of Usagi's cock, and Misaki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking fixedly down at the bedsheets. What the hell had just happened to him? It was like he'd gone temporarily insane or something, but now that he'd come back to himself, all the embarrassment of what he'd just done seemed to flood in on him at once. "I did try to warn you." Usagi said, and Misaki could hear the smile in his voice. He chanced a quick peek up through his lashes and the blissed out, loving happiness on Usagi's face didn't do much to make him feel less painfully ridiculous, but it was probably worth it. He didn't have a chance to think about it in any case, because as soon as their eyes met, Usagi yanked him up and ravaged him with a frenzy of fierce kisses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much later that night, Akihiko was still grinning as he started at the ceiling. He was in-fucking love. Falling hard and infatuated all over again. Misaki had thoroughly surprised him, and he still felt off kilter. Well, maybe that also had something to do with the fact that he hadn't come that hard in gods only knew how long. Jeezus. He'd dreamed of this, imagined it, written it so many times and he'd gotten it so wrong. He'd written Misaki as beguilingly shy, hesitant, sweet, and wide-eyed. Because that was how Misaki was about sex. But he hadn't accounted for the Misaki who had no problem taking his infamously difficult and prickly self in hand without a second thought, the Misaki who cussed him out for messing up the apartment or buying too many bears and looked like he'd cut anyone who dared to disturb the insanely intricate sugar sculpture he'd just done for Kaoruko *again* because of a certain bunny's meddling the last time around.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because when he next realized it, he was opening his eyes against aggravating brightness and being harshly jostled. "Get up, Usagi. Onodera-san is going to be here soon and you'd better do your writing properly today. Fuck morning. He hated morning. "I can't do anything today. I think you sucked out my brain out through my dick last night." Akihiko meant it, too. How was he supposed to think about anything other than Miaki after that night. He pulled a pillow over his head, only have it yanked away. A fiercely blushing Misaki was looking down at him with an expression of supreme aggravation. "Shut up." Misaki sputtered, "and go take a shower. I'll have breakfast ready in fifteen minutes."

Akihiko tried to snag Misaki's waist and pull him into the bed, but his quarry dodged and slipped away, retreating just as fast as he ever had. Akihiko felt joy growing in his breast at the realization that Misaki hadn't really changed at all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, aggressive Misaki . . . what do you think? I tried not to push him too far OOC while still allowing for some growth toward sexual maturity. I'm not sure if I succeeded, but I had fun with it.  
> Coming up . . . Ritsu and Takano still have agnst.


End file.
